Eegan Reich
Eegan Reich was a male Zabrak who was a friend of Ronald Jean Potter, Ammon Kendels, and Bill Reggan at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It is unknown what happened to him after he survived the Battle of the Jedi Temple. Biography Early life Eegan Reich was discovered in 208 BBY at the age of three, which was unusual for a Jedi apprentice to be discovered so late. Nevertheless, Eegan quickly proved capable of learning with the others despite not training as long (much like Ronald Potter himself). Apparently, he had never been sledding before. Jedi Temple years In 200 BBY, Eegan Reich was one of the only people whom Ronald informed of his imminent confrontation with the evil Darth Vadermort. Eegan was able to help him calm down enough to not vomit in class. After Ronald emerged victorious with Ammon and Annabeth Skywalker, Reich congratulated him. In the following year, Eegan worked with Annabeth Skywalker, Ammon Kendels, and Bill Reggan, and they created a cafeteria droid. Unfortunately, it malfunctioned very soon after the class presentation. Dark Revolution Bill and Eegan learned that Ronald and Ammon planned to infiltrate the Underground Chamber, and Eegan claimed there was nothing they could do when Bill attempted to intervene. Eegan was also the first Youngling to finish the final exam for Starfighter Flight Training that year, the second being Ammon. In 198 BBY, during a Jedi Combat Acrobatics class, he was called upon to do a somersault, but ended up knocking into Ronald and another student, an experience Potter described as being like bowling. During the Obstacle Course Challenge, he nearly thwarted his team’s victory when he got stuck in a mud pit. He also fought in the Battle of the Jedi Temple, and witnessed the ultimate defeat of Darth Vadermort. Relationships Ronald Potter In addition to Ammon and Annabeth, Eegan Reich was one of Ronald Potter’s dearest friends, although Ronald was not as close to Eegan as he was to the formers. Eegan was one of the only people for which Ronald informed of his imminent confrontation with Darth Vadermort, and he helped Ronald calm his nerves hours before the battle. Eegan and Ronald had one falling out after Eegan believed Ronald had kidnapped Squeaker, and every time Ronald asked Eegan and Bill if they could hang out, Eegan always lied that they were doing something else. However, Eegan eventually realized that Ronald was telling the truth about the theft; he and Ronald became friends again. In turn, Ronald resented Eegan slightly during his second year out of jealousy over his hatred for Severus Umbridge and Vernon Dudley, and they began to fall apart for a time but eventually made up. Reich also had several video games that Ronald enjoyed playing with him. During the skirmish in the Underground Chambers, he was very reluctant to not follow Ronald and Ammon down the chute, insisting there was nothing they could do. Bill and Eegan eventually fought for Ronald alone in the Battle of the Jedi Temple. Category:Characters Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Aliens Category:4 foot characters Category:Jedi Category:Ronald Potter creatures Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Preteens Category:Teenagers Category:D.I.T. characters